Let It Go
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Pam's choice for movie night leaves Eric less than impressed...
**A/N: Just a spot of silliness that was meant to be a Christmas fic but I never got around to finishing/posting it. This is along similar lines to some of my other stories (e.g. 'Eric, Don't Be Such A Guppy' etc.), apologies for the lame title but I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Let It Go**_

Eric sat next to Pam, glaring at the TV screen, "I thought you said this was a Christmas movie."

"You hate Christmas movies," Pam reminded him.

"I hate Disney movies more."

"Yet here we are."

Eric ignored her comment and continued to glare at the screen, "Oh look, they're going to sing again," he commented after a moment.

"Just let it go, Eric," Pam replied calmly, hiding a grin.

Eric sent her a dark look, "Funny."

Pam smirked and shrugged a shoulder, "I learnt from the best."

Eric gave a noncommittal grunt and turned his attention back to the TV.

"This is the stupidest movie I've ever seen," he announced after a while, "who are these creepy little troll things? And why does no one care that they stole a child?"

Pam rolled her eyes, "Are you going to complain through the _entire_ movie?"

"I wouldn't have to if we watched something decent," Eric grumbled.

"I am _not_ watching another one of your weird foreign films," Pam informed him. "Tonight was _my_ pick and we're going to watch one of _my_ movies," she added, crossing her arms and keeping her attention steadfastly on the screen.

"Brat," Eric muttered.

"Tyrant."

The two vampires settled into mostly companionable silence as Pam continued to watch the movie and Eric sulked beside her.

"WHAT?!" Eric roared after almost an hour, making Pam jump. "He _doesn't_ love her? What kind of weasel is he?" he demanded, glaring at the TV screen.

"Careful, Eric," Pam counselled drily, "people might think you care."

"I don't," Eric replied as he collected himself, "I just didn't see that coming," he muttered, crossing his arms.

Pam shot him an amused look, "Mm-hm."

"What a jerk," Eric muttered.

"That's the general consensus," Pam agreed.

"I guess it had to happen to make the weirdo with the reindeer seem like a better prospect," Eric continued after a moment.

"Yes because his loyalty and trustworthiness don't speak for themselves," Pam retorted.

"Please," Eric scoffed, "he was raised by a bunch of rocks."

"Trolls," Pam corrected him.

"Oh, that makes it _so_ much better."

"I think you're just complaining so much because you _like_ this movie," Pam teased, bumping him with her shoulder.

"Don't be stupid," Eric admonished her. "This is definitely another 'seen it once and never again' movie," he added firmly.

Pam smirked, but said nothing as they watched the end of the movie.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time," Eric observed as the credits started to roll.

Pam shot him a mock hurt look, "Don't you like spending time with me?" she asked, pouting.

Eric narrowed his eyes at her, "You know perfectly well that is not what I meant."

Pam leaned back dramatically against the couch with a hand pressed to her forehead, "You don't love me anymore. You're just leading me on…like Hans," she added with a melodramatic sigh.

"I would have thought that sitting through that movie would be ample proof of how much I love you," he informed her flatly, unmoved by her dramatics.

Pam suppressed a smirk, "I think I might need more proof," she told him, trying another tack as she regarded him through her eyelashes.

"Is that so?" he asked, interested in spite of himself as he raised an eyebrow.

Pam nodded slowly, still regarding him through her lashes, "Yes."

"Well, I would hate to have you thinking that I don't value you," Eric said, leaning in closer.

"That would be cruel," Pam agreed as he closed the distance between them.

"Shame I have work to do then," Eric replied with a grin, tapping her lightly on the nose as he stood up.

This time Pam's pout was genuine as she watched him leave the room, "You really are Hans," she called after him, making him laugh.

A little mollified by his laughter, Pam moved to retrieve the DVD. She smirked to herself as she mentally counted down from three.

Sure enough, right on cue, the sound of Eric singing 'Let It Go' drifted in from the study. Quickly followed by a growl of frustration as he bellowed her name.

Pam's only response was to laugh as she sped off at vampire speed with Eric in hot pursuit.


End file.
